degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Army of Me/@comment-5496513-20140401091057
I found a post on tumblr that sums up my feelings on the finale: HIMYM Finale Ok All I have been hearing about the ending of this is how bad it is. At first I thought the same, than I sat back and thought about how one of my favorite TVs just ended. First off, Marshal and Lily: Three kids. They have always wanted kids, so I love the fact they got them. Both Lily and Marshal, despite having children, got to live out their dreams. Lily to work and live aboard in Italy and Marshal got his judgeship and than some. Go Them. Seriously I am so happy for them. Barney: '''Yes he and Robin divorced. That was heartbreaking, but at least he tried. Not every relationship works. They didn’t grow to hate one another and they tried. Yes he goes back to his old ways, its all Barney knows. I was hoping the mother of his Daughter Ellie would be someone we know, but maybe the mother isn’t in the picture since it seems Barney is the one taking care of her. Yes Barney found the love of his life in his Daughter. I find it perfect. No woman has ever made Barney change is ways and grow up, until Ellie came along. And his mom gets another grandchild. '''Robin: She goes and does what Robin as always wanted. To travel the world and report the News. something She has always talked about doing and had been her dream. She goes off and does it. Yes it does ruin her marriage, and strains her friendships, but that does happen in life. I don’t talk to some of my own friends that live in another states, but we do get together for the Big stuff. Robin wasn’t always there for the big stuff, but how hard must it be to watch The One that Got Away aka Ted, be in love with another woman, who gave him the children Robin could never have and never wanted? I don’t hate Robin, I don’t like what she did, but I understand it. And now Ted: He does what he always does. Takes a leap on Love.He doesn’t go to Chicago but gains something better I think. He gets the girl he has always dreamed of. The one everyone thought wasn’t real or he’d never find. He got her. Tracy understood him, got all his quirks, and checked off everything on his list in what he wanted for the Mother of his children. To wait so long for the girl and then to have her die after giving him two wonderful children is tragic. There’s a tragic love story. They didn’t have forever, but they did have it. That’s real life. As for Robin and Ted: While I wasn’t happy that they got back together in the end, it makes the most sense. They broke up because Ted wanted children and Robin wanted to travel for her job. Those factors right there keep them from being together thru out most of the series. At the end, it wasn’t an issue anymore. Ted had his kids, and Robin seems to be done traveling (I say this due to her apartment back in NY and her herd of dogs) The major factors keeping them apart weren’t there anymore. Not even Barney because he tried with Robin and it failed. They both married someone they loved, and in one way or another, didn’t stay with them. They came back to each other, because they are each other’s “One That Got Away.” His kids are right. The story wasn’t about how Ted met their mother, it was about him asking them if he could date “Aunt Robin”